Fred Flintstone v. Barney Rubble
This is a rap battle between best friends FRED FLINTSTONE and BARNEY RUBBLE from the classic Hanna Barbera cartoon The Flintstones. Cast of Characters KGBronies as Fred Flintstone/Voice of Barney Rubble Ryan Shackle as Barney Rubble Lyrics Fred: This battle will be like a bowling match; we both know that I’ll win Just crumble now Barn; I knew you were Rubble when you walked in You can’t step up to me; you’re too dumb, too short, too stock Just call me Young Money; I can really make the Bedrock Why are you trying to steal my cereal? You’re fruity enough already. I think you’re just upset that Rosie O'Donnell play Betty You and your mooching family are driving me insane And if you think that we’re best buddies; well, you must have rocks for brains Barney: Whoa, watch your temper Freddie Boy and gravel down to me I don’t have to Love Thy Neighbor; after all, it is B. C. You Flintstones are all cowards, but we Rubbles here are rebels And we know some day my son is going to Bam-Bam Pebbles You’re a big, fat, hairy freak; you’re obese and have no friends I hope you enjoyed our pool game, ‘cause this is where you’re winning streak ends You’re a poor excuse for a father and your life’s full of regrets You really should try to lay off those Winston Cigarettes Fred: What are you even wearing, Barn? Is that a potato sack? You may have the raps, but style and class is what you lack Your own son can beat you up, ‘cause your so scrawny and stout That must be what our wives are always giggling about Barney: You aren’t making any sense, pal. Why don’t you stop your rambling? And by the way, the bet’s on me, so don’t go and start gambling You’re a lot like your annoying pet; you never stop your yapping And although Dino keeps me up at night, it’s better than your rapping Fred: My rhymes are superior; I’ve got mad flow This battle’s just like The Flintstones; it’s my show We’re in a time where we haven’t even invented electricity So I’ve gotta Spitfire to burn you consistently I think you’d best be leaving now, or you’ll just wind up dead You got fat thighs, but skinny arms? Bam-Bam must be adopted I came here to rock this battle and that’s what I intend to do Now my victory is clear to me; Yabba Dabba Doo Barney: You’ve proved you’ve gotten Boulder by challenging me alone But if you think that you can rock my world, well Fred, you must be stoned Just believe everything I say, ‘cause I only speak the truth What; are you going to throw me out like your pet Saber-tooth? You’re a wimp; don’t even try to prove you’re a real man We have rock solid evidence; you drive a mini-van I’ve dissed you enough, but I have time for one more doozer You’re heavier than a dinosaur. Ha ha. Slater, loser! Trivia * This is the first battle to be released on Soundcloud. * This battle was also originally done by Xtreme Rap Battles.